Autologous blood transfusion is a process that removes a patient's own blood from the body to later be re-transfused into the patient's body, as needed, during medical procedures. In developing countries, autologous blood transfusion techniques are commonly used due to the small quantities and high cost of donated blood available. These autologous blood transfusions are often performed manually. Currently, manual autologous blood transfusions involve collecting blood from an open wound or a collection surface, manually removing large blood clots, filtering the blood through gauze pads to remove smaller blood clots and biological particulates, and introducing the filtered blood into a storage bag where the blood is mixed with an anticoagulant solution and stored until the blood is needed by the patient. This process is very labor, material, and time intensive, often involving the coordination of three or more trained personnel. Furthermore, this process can suffer from sterility issues. Thus, there is a global need for improved blood transfusion devices and methods.